User blog:Gcheung28/SDCC 2014 Daily Roundup 7/11
On today's daily roundup of Comic-Con news, we have a one actor's first SDCC attendance AND Friday's schedule! Check it out below. Comic-Con Schedule Friday The following list is just a few of the events/panels happening on Friday. For the full list, click here! *10:00am **'Inside The Big Bang Theory Writers' Room' - The Big Bang Theory writers are back in San Diego and ready to share secrets behind TV's #1 comedy, which is coming off its most climactic season yet. The hit show's executive producers and writers take the stage for a lively discussion to discuss the creative process. *11:00am **'Cartoon Network: Adventure Time' - Cartoon Network is bringing back the most mathematical show on TV to Comic-Con. So get off your lumps and hang out with the fantastical cast and crew as they dish on all things Adventure Time and share never-before-seen footage. The following friends will be appearing from the Land of Ooo for a super sick panel: Jeremy Shada (Finn), John DiMaggio (Jake), Tom Kenny (Ice King), and more. Moderated by the super-talented and man-of-many-voices Tom Kenny. **'Mattel: Mattypalooza 2014' - Get the inside scoop on your favorite collectible toys from Mattel: Masters of the Universe, DC Comics, Ghostbusters, and more! Plus the latest news on the future of MOTU Classics. Get exclusive sneak peeks at 2015 product that will not be shown anywhere else! This panel will also include a Q&A with Mattel marketing manager Scott "Toy Guru" Neitlich, toy designer Brandon Sopinsky, digital content strategist Eve Orio, and special guests The Four Horsemen. *11:15am **'Nickelodeon: Legend of Korra: Book 3' - Executive producer and creator team Bryan Konietzko and Mike DiMartino (Avatar: The Last Airbender) give a behind-the-scenes peek at how they create one of animation's most stunning television productions. Panelists include voice actors Janet Varney (Korra), David Faustino (Mako), P. J. Byrne (Bolin), Seychelle Gabriel (Asami), and Mindy Sterling (Lin Beifong). Including an exclusive sneak peek screening of a new episode for Book 3, "Change." Moderated by Megan Casey (VP of current series for Nickelodeon). *11:30am **'iZombie Pilot Screening and Q&A' - iZombie makes its Comic-Con debut with a screening of the complete pilot episode, followed by a Q&A with series stars Rose McIver (Once Upon a Time), Malcolm Goodwin (Breakout Kings), Rahul Kohli (newcomer from the UK), and Robert Buckley (One Tree Hill), as well as executive producers Rob Thomas (Veronica Mars) and Diane Ruggiero-Wright (Veronica Mars). *11:45am **'Hasbro Studios: My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic and My Little Pony Equestria Girls' - Guests from Hasbro Studios My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic airing on the Hub Network in the U.S. and My Little Pony Equestria Girls share details of the making of the popular animated series and a sneak peek into the new My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rock movie coming this fall. Q&A with members of the Hasbro Studios team and voice talent. *12:20pm **'AMC's The Walking Dead' - Andrew Lincoln, Norman Reedus, Steven Yeun, Lauren Cohan, Danai Gurira, Melissa McBride, Chad Coleman, and Michael Cudlitz join executive producer and showrunner Scott Gimple, executive producer Robert Kirkman, executive producer Gale Anne Hurd, executive producer Dave Alpert, and special effects makeup supervisor and executive producer Greg Nicotero in a panel moderated by Chris Hardwick (The Nerdist, Talking Dead) to discuss the shocking finale of season 4 of The Walking Dead and what to look forward to in season 5, debuting this fall on AMC. *12:30pm **'Middle-Earth: Shadow Of Mordor' - Focus on the time between The Hobbit and LOTR and learn the secret history of the Rings of Power and their relationship to the Wraith-and maybe get some tips on how to dominate the Dark Lord Sauron's army and other enemies. Panelists Michael de Plater (director of design, Monolith Productions, Tom Clancy's EndWar, Rome: Total War), lead writer Christian Cantamessa (Red Dead Redemption), Phil Straub (art director, Monolith Productions, Utherworlds, D'artiste Digital Painting), the voice of Talion Troy Baker (The Last of Us , Batman: Arkham Origins, BioShock Infinite, Batman: Arkham City), and moderator Professor Janet Croft reveal new gameplay and story details and discuss the innovative approach to storytelling through the Nemesis System. *12:45pm **'Marvel: The Avengers' - Find out what's going on with your favorite Avengers titles in this can't-miss panel! *1:00pm **''Gravity Falls'' - Creator and executive producer Alex Hirsch (Grunkle Stan) is joined by series stars Kristen Schaal (Mabel), Jason Ritter (Dipper), and Thurop Van Orman (L'il Gideon) to uncover the mysteries of Disney Channel's hit series Gravity Falls. Find out what's in store for television's spookiest town with exclusive clips from the show's exciting upcoming season and an audience Q&A. The panel will also feature sneak peeks of two new animated shows coming to Disney XD! *3:00pm **'Marvel Television Presents' - Jeph Loeb (Marvel's head of television) returns with exciting news and fun surprises for fans! Join Jeph and the casts of Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Marvel's Agent Carter in this can't-miss panel that will take you behind the scenes and into the future of Marvel's live-action television series. *5:30pm **'Arrow Special Video Presentation and Q&A' - Arrow series stars Stephen Amell (Private Practice), Katie Cassidy (Supernatural), David Ramsey (Dexter), Emily Bett Rickards (Flicka: Country Pride), Colton Haynes (Teen Wolf), Willa Holland (The O.C.), Paul Blackthorne (The River), and John Barrowman (Torchwood) -- with executive producers Greg Berlanti (The Flash), Marc Guggenheim (Green Lantern ), and Andrew Kreisberg (Fringe) -- will take aim at San Diego with a special video presentation and panel discussion previewing the show's upcoming and highly anticipated third season. *6:00pm **''Orphan Black'' - BBC America's award-winning original series Orphan Black returns to Comic-Con. Stars Tatiana Maslany (Sarah, Alison, Cosima, Rachel, Helena, and more) Jordan Gavaris (Felix), Dylan Bruce (Paul), Maria Doyle Kennedy (Mrs. S), Evelyne Brochu (Delphine) and Ari Millen (Mark) join co-creators Graeme Manson and John Fawcett in a panel moderated by Entertainment Weekly's Dalton Ross. The Clone Club gathers to discuss the second season of the conspiracy thriller, which just wrapped in June. Panels Benedict Cumberbatch Attends SDCC for First Time Ever! You read that right, fans! Benedict Cumberbatch will be making his first appearance at Comic-Con ever, and it isn't for Sherlock! Cumberbatch will be there to promote DreamWorks Animation’s feature The Penguins of Madagascar, but he may also stick around for Warner Bros.’ The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies. The 90-minute DreamWorks panel will take place in the convention center’s Hall H on July 24, starting at 11:30 a.m. WB’s presentation takes place the morning of the 26th. Source: Variety Category:Blog posts Category:2014 Panels Category:2014 News